


a faint trembling [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post s1e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "a faint trembling" by Thalius.“I can’t watch you,” he told it, perhaps meaning right now or perhaps offering a general assessment of his skill at caregiving. “I have to sleep.”The Mandalorian is not equipped to care for a child, much less an alien one.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	a faint trembling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a faint trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561724) by [Thalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/pseuds/Thalius). 



Length: 8:55  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20faint%20trembling.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20faint%20trembling%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for KeeperofSeeds for #ITPE 2019. HILARIOUSLY, I _ALSO_ received this story as a podfic from reena_jenkins for ITPE and I'll link to that once she uploads it to AO3. Thanks to Thalius for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
